


I Want To Hear You

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [38]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: (I think so anyway [xD]), Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Beers, Bisexual guys [secretly], Blushing, Consensual, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Feelings, Fluff, Flustered!Lamar, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Lamar had a dream about Franklin, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced Drinking, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Some Humor, Staring, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, Which caused Lamar to get even more flustered, [although it's more like mostly compliments said in a gentle voice], [between them] (it's been that way for awhile now), [in a way], after everything, and he's in denial about how he really feels, closeness, cuddling after sex, gentle touching, he also started acting strange, slight angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar has been acting strange lately. It's because he's struggling with feelings. That he has for Franklin. He didn't even know why. It doesn't help the fact that he keeps thinking and dreaming about him. More than ever. Maybe that feeling is love? But, if so, he refuses to believe it. He won't love a guy, he can't. Because that's gay. At least that's what he thinks.Although what he didn't know was that Franklin may feel the same way for him.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 4





	1. Feeling Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all love reading it [especially you, who I wrote it for] ♡

That night was a bit cold and dark out, like always, with a chilly breeze. That moonlight illuminated everything. 

Lamar was at his place, in his room and in bed, sleeping peacefully. Until he started having a dream. 

It was a dream like any other, mostly normal, with him and Franklin in it. Then something strange happened in that dream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That room they're in was dark, like that night. Although not cold, warm with both of them there._

_There's smoke surrounding both of these dark-skinned guys as they started getting high together, instead of drinking alcohol. To get drunk. Now they got high, not intoxicated, but still good enough._

_Lamar was about to reach over to grab a beer bottle, while he was standing. But then he felt his wrist being grabbed._

_Franklin grips onto Lamar's wrist, pulling him over and into his lap. While he had already sat down on the end of that bed._

_Lamar was staring at him, sitting in Franklin's lap, his legs on each side of him. He didn't seem to mind this though, that reason was probably because he's out of it. Being high and all._

_Everything was hazy, cloudy. It all faded out, with just them there, alone together._

_Franklin puts his hands under that shirt of this other male's, touching Lamar and feeling that dark skin. It was warm and soft, he loved this feeling._

_He touched him, for awhile. He also kissed Lamar's neck, on that tattooed part of it. He was loving all of this, wanting to be even closer to him. He was holding him close, his arms wrapped around Lamar, after that._

_"You're so attractive.." he said to him, into Lamar's ear, as he whispered it._

_That's something that Lamar really wanted to hear from Franklin, for this other male to say that to him, even if he won't admit it out loud._

_Lamar felt flustered already, a reddish shade on his dark skin. He was breathing quietly. He stared at him, silently. He still had a blush, as he talked to Franklin, breaking the silence. His gaze, that stare on him again now._

_"..you're just out of it."_

_"I know..so are you.." Franklin smirked softly. He was still staring at him, deeply. "Lamar.."_

_Lamar was blushing a bit more, especially at this closeness and that staring from him. He was also feeling flustered for another reason. Because he felt something as he had rubbed up against it._

_He noticed that this other dark-skinned male was hard down there. Franklin's clothed shaft was rubbing against his clothed thigh._

_"..Franklin-"_

_Franklin cut him off once again, by kissing him, on the lips now. He loves how soft they are, feeling it._

_Lamar hummed softly. He gripped onto Franklin's jacket. He was resisting the temptation to shut his eyes. He also resisted an urge to let out a moan. Especially at what he felt next._

_Franklin deepened that kiss. He tasted him, getting sweetness from it. He puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth as this kiss got heated._

_Lamar almost arched himself at that, although he didn't. He kept his body from doing this, thankfully._

_That kiss was passionate between them. It lasted a bit longer. They felt warmer than ever. Both of these dark-skinned guys stayed there, their bodies close together, taking in that warmth._

_Franklin pulled apart from it. He heard it as Lamar was breathless. He breathed heavily himself._

_He stripped him now, pulling this other male's shirt upwards. He takes it off as he was throwing that piece of clothing on the ground. He took off Lamar's sweatpants and boxers too. He threw those clothes as well._

_Then he turned them around, taking Lamar with him._

_Lamar was blushing darkly. He let out some breaths. He was naked, while Franklin was still fully clothed. He was lying down on that bed and on his stomach, not facing Franklin. Which he was glad and relieved about, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_Franklin removed his own shirt, putting it on the ground. He also undid his jeans, even unzipped them. He pulled his shaft out, lubing it with his own saliva. He repositioned Lamar, spreading those legs just a bit. He puts his erection against Lamar's entrance, near it. Not pushing in yet though._

_Lamar felt that. He shivered, in a quiet way. His low voice was silent as he's breathing. His heart was beating more than usual. His face heated up. It burned with this darkened blush. Not as dark, compared to his skin, but it was still enough to that. To be noticeable._

_Franklin noticed that. He just smiled at this. He leaned down, over him. He kissed Lamar's back, on that spine. Then he was kissing Lamar's neck again now. It was a part of him that he loved to leave marks on, after all. He marked Lamar on that dark skin there, leaving it as a reminder of him._

_Lamar was letting out soft hums now._

_Franklin pushed inside him, after that. Now he moaned at this._

_Lamar felt that shaft in him as he grips onto a pillow, then those bed sheets under him. He was breathing again, shaky, uneven and heavy. At this different feeling._

_He was shaking at that, but it wasn't really a bad feeling. He let out a moan. He closed his eyes, keeping them shut. His face was just halfway in that pillow, although enough away from there. So that Franklin was able to hear him._

_Franklin was still leaning over Lamar, he felt this warm skin. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, feeling that softness. He was touching him again. He had touched Lamar's thighs and legs now, tracing his fingers on them. On that dark skin, which felt soft, in a way. He also gave Lamar another kiss on the neck, then he started to thrust in him. He was thrusting for awhile. In and out of Lamar._

_Lamar felt that warm, dark skinned body of Franklin's over him. On his own body. It was a nice feeling, comforting, strangely enough._

_Although he was also feeling all of that pleasure in him. An overwhelming new heat inside him. It had overwhelmed him, being different than anything that he has ever felt before._

_Lamar made a low noise, then he almost buried his face into that pillow. He gripped onto those bed sheets again, although not too tightly now. He was staying under him. Strangely enough._

_Franklin noticed that. He reached down as he touched this other dark-skinned male's body. He rubbed Lamar's nipples with his fingers. Then, after that, he does something else._

_He puts his hand over Lamar's hand, while he entangled their fingers together as much as he could._

_His warm breath was hitting Lamar's back, then on that taller male's neck and on that tattooed part of it, once again. He was kissing down that spine and on Lamar's neck. Just like earlier. "Fuck-" he said, near Lamar's ear, then he moaned himself with his low voice._

_Lamar shivered slightly, when he heard Franklin's voice and how low it was, he actually loved it. He was even loving that closeness of this other male._

_He turned his head around, to the side, on that pillow. So that he could breathe. He lets out another noise, eventually. "..ah~" He bit his lower lip, after all that, already feeling close to his climax. He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly._

_Lamar let out moans and noises, at those thrusts. He was feeling each thrust in him. It made him feel even more flustered than before._

_That bed rocked slightly, as they made love, passionately._

_Franklin was near Lamar's ear again. He leans against him now. He said something else to him. Within another moan, feeling breathlessly in bliss._

_"That's it, let out those noises..fuck~ You feel so good, Lamar~" He was still thrusting in Lamar from behind, getting deeper inside him with every thrust. Until he was almost all the way inside Lamar._

_"..F-Franklin~ ..ahh~" Lamar was shivering. His body was shaking. It trembled as a pleasurable feeling went through him. "Ah-!" He was gripping tightly onto those bed sheets. His grip tightened with each second that passed._

_They felt that pleasure from this sensation, slowly intensifying. Both guys were feeling that, a bit intimate with this feeling of their warm bodies even closer than ever before._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar was waking up, after all that. He blushed a bit, flustered from this as he remembered it. All of that dream he had. It was strange. It had been different than anything that he had ever dreamed about. Different than usual. 

He was remembering it, of that other dark-skinned male while Franklin was kissing and touching him, that passion. That love, this affection. Over and over again. 

'..what am I thinking about?! What am I even dreaming of!? Why..?!' Lamar had screamed at himself, from within his mind. 

Lamar snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. No longer thinking of that. His mind did not wander to this anymore. It faded to nothingness, trying not to think about it. 

He got out of bed as he headed over and into the bathroom, closing that door behind himself. He stripped himself, taking off his clothes and putting them down. He gets in, turning it on. 

Lamar was taking a warm shower. To get his mind off everything. He leaned against that wall. He was letting that water fall down his skin and off his body. It felt very warm, so comforting. While he was relaxing from it all. 

He was thinking for a bit now. He remembered again, without really meaning to. He reached over, behind himself. He touched his own back and down his spine, remembering Franklin's gentle touch from that dream. 

Lamar snapped out of it again now. He stopped when he was touching his lower back. He bit his lower lip, then he pulled his hand away. He breathed heavily, frustrated with himself. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He knew it was because of that dream though. 

He was breathing quietly, silently. He stayed there, under that warm water for a bit longer. He washed himself with some soap that was scented of something sweet, like cocoa butter. He was washing his body and hair, then he rinsed it all off. 

Eventually, he was getting out of there. He dried himself off with some towels. Then he was putting on his black boxers, although just that. 

Lamar goes back into his room and gets in bed again. Now he was under those warm blankets. He closed his eyes. He kept them shut.

After that, slowly but surely, he was unable to fall asleep. That's what happened, after having this strange dream of being with Franklin in that way, which caused him to stay awake for hours. 

Until eventually, he had fallen unconscious. He was finally sleeping. A dreamless sleep, but a peaceful kind. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Hours Later -**

It was late in the evening now. Lamar was with Franklin. They're both at Franklin's place, in Vinewood Hills. 

Lamar couldn't stop daydreaming about it. Of that dream from last night. Over and over again, in his mind, just like last time. 

His heart was beating a bit, more than usual. He blushed, into a reddish shade on his dark skin, feeling flustered already. 

Even if nothing was happening, he was acting this way from his thoughts now. 

He acted that way, strangely again, for awhile. It seemed like. 

Franklin noticed that, feeling slight worry for this other dark-skinned male, concern for his friend whom he's close with. 

He reached out, over to him as he was about to touch Lamar's arm and ask him 'what's wrong?', that is until something else happened. 

Lamar sensed Franklin behind him, his presence being there, noticing that. He yelled at him, within a second. He was feeling strange. 

"Don't touch me!" he said to him. "Just leave me alone, Franklin.." 

Franklin heard that, he was filled with shock, getting a hurt look on his expression and especially in his eyes. Without really meaning to. He was trying to understand, but he didn't know what was wrong with Lamar. 

Although he stayed there with him. He was worried about Lamar, wondering what's wrong with him. He had also wondered what Lamar was thinking about, to get him to act this way. That made him think as well. His mind wandered off. 

Then he snapped out of it, when he saw Lamar had walked out of there. He watched him leave, staring at Lamar, until he had disappeared and was gone from his sight. 

Lamar was leaving from there, wanting to be alone. To be able to think. He was still blushing. He sat down on the ground. His stare at nothingness, until his gaze was upwards and towards the ceiling. 

'It's nothing, just a phase, guys think and even dream about their homies all the time. Like kissing them and having sex with them, at least once. Yeah, right, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just gonna act like everything's alright. I just have to act normal around him.' he had thought, to himself. 

He nodded at that, after thinking this. He was standing once again as he was walking back in now, he headed over to where Franklin was. He saw that this other male was still sitting. So he just sat down, with Franklin, next to him. 

Now he acted like everything was alright. Because it was, to him anyway. He tries to keep his mind and these thoughts quiet, silent. Even if part of him knows that he can't do this for awhile. Just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be posted two days ago [xD] & btw, this is not a sequel to 'Within Their Hearts' that was for Verbo, just something I thought of and decided to write (it's still mostly for Verbo though, consider this an early Christmas present & I hope that you love it), also the next part/chapter will be posted later [hopefully] 💚 or at least in a few days 💙


	2. Closeness, Intimacy, & Warmth ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume.. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer...' // 'I don't sleep 'cause when I do.. All I dream are dreams of you..' 
> 
> This took awhile to write [xD], so I hope that you all love it, especially you whom I wrote it for 💙 Also, btw, this is the longest Framar fic that I've ever written ♡ (not counting those one-shots in 'Fictober [Framar]' that I wrote) 
> 
> & this has a headcanon that me and Verbo thought of/silently agreed that it fits Lamar (perfectly, I might say xD) Though I re-read it 'Within Their Hearts' [I do that to get more inspired, read stuff again] and it kinda has that headcanon, but this one-shot does have it more 💚

That night was dark and cold out, like always, although it's also raining with that chilly breeze. This moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially these two dark-skinned guys. In a dim lighting. Now it was just like that, once again.

They were still there, at Franklin's place, in Vinewood Hills. Both guys are alone together, sitting down on the couch and next to each other. 

Lamar let out a shiver, feeling cold. After that, he got off that couch, standing and walking somewhere else. He headed towards there. He walked over, into the bathroom, closing that door behind himself. 

He leaned over and down, just slightly. His hands gripping onto that counter in front of the sink. He turned it on, running the water. He was watching it even. 

Lamar gazed over and looked at himself, in that mirror, at his reflection. He shivered again, after that. He was so cold, his body was shivering very much because of it, he needed warmth. 

He was thinking for a bit. His mind faded, deep in these thoughts again. Now he thought about it, of him, once more. Just like he has been lately. 

_Lamar was lying down on that bed and on his stomach. Not on his back. Just like last time._

_He was wearing a black hoodie and dark green sweatpants, although he was barefoot as well._

_That's when he also noticed that Franklin was on top of him, kinda behind him. He let out a breath, feeling that warmth from this closeness, yet he was still cold while he shivered._

_Franklin reached out to him, over towards Lamar, under him and into that hoodie this other dark-skinned male had on._

_He touched Lamar, gently, feeling that warm and dark skin. He even leaned down, over him. Now he whispered softly, into Lamar's ear._

_"Do you want me to warm you up? Lamar.."_

_Lamar let out another shiver as his blush darkened. "..Franklin-"_

Lamar snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. He backed up. He was leaning his back against that wall now. He closed his eyes again, shutting them. Tightly even. 

He breathed quietly, trying to calm down. He didn't know what was wrong with him, once again. He almost gritted his teeth, but he resisted it. 

Lamar was breathing, still silently. Trying not to think about it, of everything, all of that. Or what he just daydreamed about and even of that dream from last night. 

He crossed his arms, after awhile (it seemed like) he reached upwards, slowly touching his own arm with his hand. Then he touched his shoulder. 

Lamar wrapped his own arms around him. He was holding himself, for some sort of comfort from that. He stayed just like that, for awhile. He opened his eyes again. Slowly even. 

He calmed down, slowly as well, eventually. He also takes a deep breath. He had another thought now, wanting to just feel better, to know why he's having these thoughts and those dreams too. He turns off that sink. He got out of there, leaving, heading back to Franklin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar had sat down, on the couch again, next to him once more. After awhile, he sensed something now, like someone's eyes on him. He felt like he was being watched. He realized who it was. It's Franklin, naturally. 

He noticed that Franklin was staring at him. He was watching him, for some reason that he didn't know. He doesn't know why ethier. 

Franklin was deep in his own thoughts, in that faded mind, thinking for awhile. For a bit. It was about _him_ , of Lamar and his feelings for him. 

He felt like he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He didn't want to, not any longer. Because he can't take it anymore. 

Then, after that thought, he gets closer to him. 

Lamar tensed at how close that Franklin was, mostly out of shock, wanting to know why especially. Why was Franklin getting even closer to him? That's when he heard what this other dark-skinned male had said to him. 

"If I were to do something to you, would you let me?" 

Lamar was blushing at that, staring at this other male. "..w-what the hell do you mean?" 

Instead of talking, Franklin got close to him once again, he tried to kiss him now. Until he stopped, to think. He had realized that they weren't in the right place for this. 

Franklin had noticed, realizing this and thinking about it, he decided on something. They would do that somewhere else. 

Lamar almost got startled as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled upwards, off that couch with him. He was nearly dragged downstairs by Franklin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are both down there, in that room, with the door closed and even locked (out of habit). 

Franklin pushed Lamar down on the bed and on his back, getting on top of him. He leaned over, down towards Lamar. He kissed him. 

Lamar let him do that, for awhile, strangely enough. He was touching Franklin's neck. He started to try to kiss him in a heated way. He was trying to take the lead in it. 

He tried to turn them around, so that he would be on top of Franklin. So that this other male was under him. 

But that didn't happen, because Franklin kept Lamar pinned down on there. 

Lamar was shocked at that and at something else, feeling this now. 

Franklin stayed on top of Lamar. He kissed him again. He deepened it, slowly, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He takes the lead in that kiss. 

Lamar was filled with shock, unable to resist from all of this, it seemed like. Although he doesn't let out any noises ethier, keeping it that way. 

They both pulled apart from this kiss, eventually, to breathe. Both guys panted quietly, feeling almost breathless from everything. 

Both of them calmed down, soon enough. 

Franklin talked to him again. He said what he thought to Lamar now. Since he noticed what Lamar was trying to do before. 

"You can relax. You don't have to do anything. Because I'II do everything. Let me hold you." 

'..N-No way..what is he? What the hell is Franklin thinking..?' Lamar thought, to himself. After he heard that. 

Lamar was blushing madly at this now, what was said to him. "..by holding, you mean?" 

Franklin nodded at that. "..yeah, I wanna have sex with you. I want you." He knew it, that he can't really take it anymore, with these feelings for Lamar. He really wants him. He wanted to make love to him. To get Lamar to feel loved, more than anything else wanting that. After this thought, he smiled, mixed in with a slight smirk. Warm, loving. "Don't worry. I promise that I'II be gentle." 

"That's not the point!" Lamar pushed him away. He still blushed, so flustered and very embarrassed by it. By everything. That his mind couldn't keep up. "Don't say something so embarrassing! That's gay.." 

Franklin still had a smile. '..adorable.' he had thought, to himself. He pulled Lamar over, even closer to him again. He wrapped his arms around him now, although not too tightly. "..then let it be." he just said to him, in that way, filled with his love for Lamar. He was holding him close. He kissed Lamar, gently, lovingly. 

Lamar kept his darkened blush. He shivered slightly. He breathed quietly, for a bit. Now he hummed softly, in a quiet way (hoping that Franklin hadn't heard him or really noticed how he's shivering at this different feeling) with his low voice. 

He was pulling away from him, apart from that kiss now. Just wanting to think, for a second. He puts his arm upwards, or at least was starting to. He does that, to cover his face, to hide from Franklin. 

Especially since he was being stared at. Under that gaze from this other male. 

Franklin noticed that. He grabbed Lamar's wrist again, gripping onto it now. Just in a gentle way though. He leans in, whispering to him. 

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.." he said, near Lamar's ear. 

Lamar had a blush, closing his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say this, even if he wanted to, for some reason. He just stays silent. 

Franklin had a smile, soft and gentle, even warm. He gets even closer to Lamar. He gave him another kiss, in a loving way. 

They longed to be closer, even without realizing it, just yet anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar was lying down on his stomach, not facing Franklin. He was blushing darkly (even if Franklin can't see it yet). His arms wrapped around a pillow, with his head on it. 

Franklin kissed down Lamar's back (after he lifted the backside of that long sleeved shirt this other male had on). On that spine. While he touched him. 

Lamar grips tightly onto that pillow, trying not to let out any noises. 

Franklin just smirked, although nicely. He was kissing Lamar's neck now, also gently again, on that tattooed part of this dark skin and on the sensitive part. 

Lamar was biting down on his lower lip, to not let out a noise or moan. But he still shivered. He was actually loving all this. Although he tries not to think about it, because that's gay. 

Franklin knew that, even if this other dark-skinned male was trying to not let out any noises, he could tell stuff just from that body language coming from Lamar. It wasn't hard to figure out. 

'I've been resisting it, what I feel for him, until now.. but I can't do that anymore.. It's strange, nice though, different even. His body has been giving such an honest reaction. Even if he doesn't mean to.' Franklin had thought, to himself. 'I had a feeling, for some reason, that he would let me do this. Strangely enough. I just want to love him..' He was also thinking. He actually hoped for that, wanting to love this other dark-skinned male whom he cares for.

He watched him, closely. He turned Lamar around, just slightly, onto his side. So that Lamar still wasn't facing him. Not being distant anymore. He gets behind Lamar, spooning him for a bit. His chest and stomach against Lamar's back. 

Lamar felt that, breathing quietly. His thoughts were all on him, while he was getting used to everything. 

Their bodies are close together. 

Franklin lifted Lamar's shirt upwards more until those nipples showed. He started rubbing them. He rubbed Lamar's nipples, with a finger on each. 

Lamar felt like he was burning, his face heated up, feeling embarrassed. Especially by that strange sensation. He didn't know that he was sensitive there. 

"Not there.." he said, quietly and in a low tone, his voice strained from trying not to let out any sounds. 

"Why not? Does that feel good?" Franklin asked, with his own low voice. A slight smirk, a soft grin on his lips. He was resisting the temptation to hold him even closer. His warm breath on Lamar's neck. 

Lamar blushed madly, at that and what was said. He resisted the urge to push him away, just from feeling embarrassed. "S-Shut up..it can't feel.." he had said to him, in a quiet way. In a silent voice. Which was strange for him, considering he's always out there in personality. Loud, outgoing and straightforward. 

'That can't really be feeling good..' This thought rang in his mind.

Franklin just had another smile. He started kissing Lamar's neck. Just like last time. In that sensitive part of this dark skin, on the tattooed side once again. 

He was still behind Lamar, holding him. His arms wrapped around him. 

Then he kissed Lamar's shoulder and back, once more. He reached down as well, into Lamar's boxers. He grabbed Lamar's shaft, wrapping his hand around it, with a slight grip too. He stroked it, in an even rhythm, a slow pace that was just right. He watched him while he did everything.

Lamar bit his lip again, not letting out a noise from his low voice, it was also to keep himself from saying that other male's name too. He made a noise, deep within his throat though. 

He even puts his hand over Franklin's hand, gripping it slightly, while his shaft was still being stroked. Touched, just like that. 

Franklin was still watching him. He was stroking him, for a bit. He was thinking again. He noticed something now. '..for someone who's acting like he isn't enjoying this, he sure is hard..' he thought, to himself. Though he didn't say it out loud. 

Lamar acted like he didn't know that. He distracted himself by talking. "..why are you trying so hard?" he had asked. 

"Because maybe I want to. I wanna hear you." Franklin said to him. 

Lamar didn't say anything to that, still blushing. He leaned back against him, feeling Franklin's body so very close to him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was nice to have someone close to him. Just like this. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind. He had a slight, soft smile. He kept going, still stroking it. He even stroked that shaft, with his finger scraping through the underside of it. 

Lamar didn't let out any noise at that either. But his body does jolt slightly, in shock, at this different feeling. He hadn't expected it, yet he didn't mind that though. 

'Damn, Franklin is good at this..' he had thought. 

That pleasure was intoxicating, not like any alcohol or drug, better than any high. 

Franklin felt like he was feeling the same way. He smirked softly. 

Lamar was still trying not to let out a moan. He also noticed that he was being watched by this other male. 

"..why are you watching so closely for? You're very close.." 

Instead of answering that question, Franklin only smiled and kissed him. Gently, softly. He was filled with happiness. Just being with him. That's why he was acting this way. Although he wouldn't tell that other dark-skinned male, not yet anyway. He would tell Lamar this, eventually. For now, he just wanted to touch and kiss him. 

Franklin pulled apart from that kiss. He kept going. He really felt how hard Lamar was getting. Now he knows it. He realized this, that Lamar actually loves to be touched and held close, even kissed lovingly. Even if he wasn't showing it. 

'..so adorable.' he had thought, again now.

That's when he became determined. He wanted him. Now more than ever. He was also wanting to get Lamar to actually relax, to become comfortable with him. To let out noises, moans and to say his name. In a breathless tone of voice. 

He has another smirk. Then, after that, he smiled softly. He gazed over at him. He made Lamar turn around (just slightly though) as he kissed him, on the lips (just like before, loving like last time), in a gentle way again now. 

It's unnerving, of what they were doing. What was happening. They've known each other for years, ever since childhood. 

Although it was all nice, in a way. It made them feel loved, letting their feelings for one another out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're kissing, again, passionately now. Lovingly even. 

Lamar still felt flustered by Franklin's staring though. After they pull apart, he does something else. He covered his face with his own arms, hiding slightly, so that Franklin couldn't stare at him anymore. 

Franklin just had a smile. Now soft and warm once again, for a bit. He liked this side of Lamar, wanting to see more of that. He grabbed those arms by the wrists, gently, as he gripped them. He moved them, putting this other male's arms down on that bed. To be able to see Lamar. 

He was still staring at him. He noticed that this other male was blushing darkly. He only smiled softly. Just like earlier. He leaned down, over him. Without saying anything. He just kissed him, in a gentle way, lovingly and affectionately. Warmly passionate. 

Lamar hummed quietly. He stared at him, silently. It was like he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze from those eyes, which almost pierced deep within his soul, it seemed like.

He closed his eyes. He kept them shut, these dark shaded eyes. He also stayed there, in that kiss. 

Franklin puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently, feeling the softness from it as well. He was also filled with such happiness once again. 

He gets off that bed, for a second. He was stripping himself, until he was only in his boxers. 

While Lamar just had most of his clothes on (except for the fact that his shirt was still lifted up slightly). 

Franklin got in bed again, with him now. To stay close to Lamar, while everything was happening. 

He gets on top of him again. He was still staring at Lamar. At that body and this dark skin. He told him what he thought now, honestly. "..you're so good looking." he said to him, almost breathless, because he thought that Lamar was actually breathtaking (especially when he was like this).

Lamar blushed darkly, at that. It's not like he hasn't been told this before or been complimented. It was because it's another male, a guy saying it to him. Because it was Franklin who said that.

He knew what he looked like, but to be told that, this was what really got him to blush. Especially with this closeness and that staring from Franklin. He can't stop blushing as he eyed him too. He thought that Franklin was very attractive as well, also secretly (because that's gay to be thinking this way). He nearly admitted that to himself, but he wouldn't say it out loud. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind all this. In fact, loving all that. 

He stripped him, taking off those clothes, leaving Lamar in just boxers. 

They both feel warm, compared to that cold out there. It was nice, different. Peaceful, in this slight silence between them. 

Franklin caressed Lamar's right thigh, holding it, even putting his finger against that soft and dark skin there. He also felt how warm it was, while he touched him for a bit longer. 

Lamar shivered once again as he thought about it now. That touch from him, how gentle it was, made his heart beat faster. 

Franklin felt that heartbeat, loving it, while he was still touching this other dark-skinned male's body. He kept caressing him. He longed to hold him in his embrace. 

He started kissing down Lamar's body. On Lamar's collarbones, chest, stomach, legs. He even kissed Lamar's thighs, especially those inner parts of it, feeling that soft and dark skin. 

Lamar almost made a noise at that, although he was still resisting this. But his legs started shaking, trembled a bit, at every feeling of being touched and kissed by him. 

He was breathing heavily, quietly though. That's all he did, other than this. Instead of that. Not letting out noises. He was silent otherwise. 

It's strange, for him, again. He was usually loud, but now he's not. He felt like he was losing his mind. He tries not to react to anything that Franklin was doing. Because that's gay. 

But it was getting hard (especially with the way that Franklin was acting towards him, it unnerved him to no end), thinking about all of this again. It appeared like he was breathless and still flustered. His mind faded for a bit. 

Franklin noticed that. He just has another smile, at noticing this. Thinking it was adorable, instead of getting irritated. He does want to hear him, after all. For now, he just listened to each and every breath that Lamar let out. He would get him to relax, eventually. So he was able to think about that. Just of him. He got closer to him again, even more than ever before. 

Lamar was breathing heavy once more. He felt like his heart was going crazy now. Especially with how fast it was beating against his chest. Like it would stop at any moment, or he will suffocate even, not able to breathe. Although it was only in his mind. He just didn't know how to feel really. 

Franklin felt it again, Lamar's heart beating, as he leaned down. He heard that heartbeat from him, a bit, in a way. He wanted to stay close to him, at least for awhile longer. 

He stayed there, over him, for awhile. He had a smile. He kissed that other dark-skinned male's neck, feeling this soft and warm, dark skin. He also takes in that scent. He thought it was nice. He loved Lamar's scent. So he started talking to him once again. 

"You smell so good.. you're very warm.." He even gave him another kiss on the neck. "This part of you, even your scent, is irresistible..." He told him, basically giving a compliment to Lamar. That's what he actually thought, after all. 

"..shut up." Lamar had said, repeated again. Just because he was embarrassed once more. He pushed him away, just slightly though. 

Lamar was staying in that embrace, feeling warm. He looked at something else, other than him. His blush got darker as well. He also closed his eyes. Just for a second. 

Franklin noticed that. He didn't seem to mind this, not at all, while he still had a smile on his own lips.

Honestly, that feeling of warmth and closeness, this kind of intimacy was making him really want to make love to him so badly, very passionately. Lovingly, warmly even.

Lamar snapped out of it, just a bit. He sat upwards, not lying down anymore. He touched Franklin's shoulders, with his hands and resting them there. Although he doesn't push him away. 

Franklin leaned in, kissing him, once again. He gave him a loving kiss now, also gently. Affectionate, just like last time. 

Lamar let out a hum, without knowing it. He hadn't realized this or noticed that, too lost in it. He stayed there, in this kiss from that other dark-skinned male. Now he was really thinking. 

'..I can't, I feel like I'm losing it..' he thought, to himself as well. He also had another thought. 'It's strange, but kinda nice.. I don't think...that I've ever felt this way with anyone before. I've never been in love. I have been with females, here and there, but no one really stayed.. That's why I'm always thinking about this. About him.. I want him to stay.. I've always wondered.. What it would feel like.. to really love someone?' 

His mind was fading as that kiss lasted for awhile longer, just a bit more. 

Franklin made Lamar lay down on that bed again, on his back now. Like earlier. He pulled apart from this kiss. 

He eyed him, silently. He breathed, in a quiet way. With his low voice. 

"Lamar.." he said to him, although he didn't say anything else. 

"..Franklin." Lamar also said nothing else, like reading that other male's mind. 

They are both breathless from everything. Just staring at each other, in this silence. In that quietness, between them, without words spoken from one another. 

Both guys knew it. They really trust each other, being there for one another. They would even trust the other with their life. That's how deep their trust is.

'..I'm only letting him because he's special. Because of these feelings that I don't understand, why do I feel this way? For him.. That's why I'm letting him. Just because it is him. Because it's Franklin..' Lamar was thinking to himself again, then he had another thought, his mind faded now. More than ever before. 'Oh no, that's strange, I'm really losing it...' Although he also still felt loved. 

Franklin smiled softly at him. Just like earlier. Silently, quietly. It was like he's reading that mind of this other dark-skinned male's, again now. 

Now he whispered to him, softer than usual. "It's okay, to feel that way. Just let it happen.. Don't run away.." he said to him, being slightly afraid, feeling this way because he had a thought that Lamar would leave. If he let him. But he won't. He will always stay with him. To love him, be there for him. So that's what he told him. "..stay with me. I'm gonna stay with you too, always." 

After that, he was kissing him, just like earlier. 

He kissed Lamar, in a gentle way. Just like always. He touched Lamar's neck, then he was putting his fingers through that other male's hair once again. 

Lamar heard all this, feeling loved. Now more than ever. Even filled with happiness, in a quiet way. He was breathing, in a silent tone of voice. He let out a hum now, in between that kiss. He closed his eyes. 

He was kissing Franklin back as well. He started to, really doing that now, with this other male. He also almost wrapped his arms around Franklin's neck. 

That kiss between them felt natural, actually. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**After awhile -**

They've been kissing and touching each other, for a bit. Silently, wanting more as well.

Lamar was craving it, that warmth and this closeness, especially from him. Just like he had daydreamed about earlier. Secretly though. 

Instead of rushing into sex, Franklin was causing Lamar to feel overwhelmed yet almost comfortable at the same time, slowly.

Lamar was coming undone. Slowly even. He came apart, in a way, by everything that Franklin did and was still doing. 

'If I stay this close to him..' he had thought, to himself, once again. It faded as he snapped out of these thoughts in his mind. Out of that thought.

Franklin was still touching and kissing Lamar's body, down to that v-line. He even kissed Lamar's thighs again, in a loving way now, feeling soft and smooth dark skin against his own lips once more. He also felt it as Lamar's legs were shaking. Just like last time. 

Lamar breathed heavily again now, more than ever, from all of this. Especially being touched and kissed like that. His heartbeat was still calm though. 

Although his heart was beating a bit more by each and every stare that he gets from him. Even because of this closeness. It caused him to be a blushing mess. He blushed under that gaze from this other dark-skinned male. 

His arms are crossed over him, once again. While his chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

He breathed quietly. His mind was also quiet, fading, for just a second. He closed his eyes again now, silently, slowly. 

Just then, he had accepted his fate. That this was actually happening. 

Franklin still had his stare on him, deeply, lovingly. He was also thinking. 'I want him, all of him..I want to love him, to hold him close..' he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to have Lamar in his embrace. He wanted to feel that warmth from him, this kind of intimacy. 

Lamar felt a warm breath on his neck, just like last time, on his own bare and dark skin. He noticed that Franklin was getting even closer to him. He snapped open his eyes as he stared at him. 

Franklin was kissing Lamar's collarbones, neck, and down that jawline as he was almost leaving marks on there. 

Lamar nearly let out another shiver, at feeling that. 

"I want to hear you.." Franklin had repeated, with a low tone in his voice. He said this, because of a reason, something he loves and thought about. Especially since he loved Lamar's voice. He also wanted to hear those moans and noises from Lamar. He was thinking about it, for a bit, being in his thoughts. His own mind faded. His warm breath still on that dark skin of this other male's neck. 

Lamar was blushing darker than ever, after he heard that. He was flustered again, even more than before now. 

Franklin couldn't resist that smirk, another slight grin, that had fallen on his lips. Although there was a soft smile mixed in too. He can't take it anymore, honestly. 

He was reaching over, putting his fingers through the strap of those boxers that Lamar had on, gripping onto that piece of fabric. Just slightly. 

Then he pulled them down. He removed his own boxers as well. He was throwing them, after that. On the ground, with the rest of their clothes. 

Franklin really wanted this now. He wants him. He thought about it again, wanting to be even closer to Lamar. Than ever before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar started feeling nervous, a bit afraid that it was gonna hurt a lot. He was mostly fearful, since it was different, even strange. Although he didn't push him away. Strangely enough. At least not yet anyway. He was tensing now, but just slightly. 

Franklin got close to him again, whispering softly into Lamar's ear, promising that he will be gentle and slow. Especially when he's actually inside of him. 

Which Lamar seemed to appreciate, even if he didn't say anything like that to him, Franklin could tell by just Lamar's expression. 

Franklin put down that bottle of lube on the nightstand, instead in that drawer, knowing that he would need it again. He had already lubed his fingers. He was putting them against this other male's entrance now. 

Lamar felt that, letting out another shiver. He tensed at this, feeling it. His mind was filled with thoughts. 

He was afraid, feeling that way again, even nervous once more. If he was being honest. He didn't say anything about it though, out of his low voice, staying quiet and silent. 

Franklin noticed that, though. He gave him comfort. He reassured this other male, whispering softly now. 

"..it's okay. Just relax." 

Lamar blushed again (while feeling flustered), although he also felt better, just slightly but enough. Because of that. He tries to relax, trusting him again. 

Franklin was noticing this, with a smile. He felt relieved that Lamar trusts him. He was also glad that he got to do this to him. He wanted Lamar to feel just as warm and loved as he does right now. 

After that thought in his mind, he kept going. He rubbed him, then he was slowly pushing his fingers in Lamar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eventually, after awhile -**

Franklin was staring down at him. He gazed over at Lamar. He watched as that other dark-skinned male was breathing, how Lamar's chest was rising and falling, while he does that. 

He eyed him, for awhile. He saw that this taller male had shut those dark shaded eyes. That Lamar closed his eyes and kept them shut. 

Then he noticed something else. That Lamar was tense. Especially Lamar's body was. He touched him, gently, on the neck with his hand. He was tracing his fingers over that dark skin, on this tattooed part of it. 

Lamar almost let out a shiver, but he held it in, just like any noises. He kept it inside, deep down within him. He didn't want to show him how flustered that he really felt like. His breath was warm as he was letting it out, just that though. 

Franklin leaned down and over him. He kissed Lamar's neck, getting a bit of that scent from him, it was sweet. Like cocoa butter. He was loving it from him and that being on Lamar. He loved this other male's scent. Which was different yet nice. Since it was that (cocoa butter), although it's mixed with something else as well. He also smiled softly at that. 

Lamar seemed to have noticed. He didn't really mind, but he pretended to be irritated with him, while he narrowed his eyes and glared at Franklin. "What?" 

Franklin noticed this, he knows that Lamar wasn't really feeling irritated and that he probably didn't mind it or his closeness (secretly though), as he still had a slight smile. "Nothing. Everything's just fine." 

Lamar just stayed quiet, silent again now, instead of saying anything else. Strangely enough. 

He was staring at the ceiling, then he was staring out at that night and this moonlight, deep in his thoughts. 

Franklin had reached over, into the nightstand drawer, grabbing what they needed. He grabbed a condom. Then he grabs a bottle of lube off that nightstand. He always had that stuff around, thankfully. 

He ripped open that condom. He put it on, then he lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. He didn't want to hurt Lamar and he was using a condom, because he's sure that Lamar wouldn't be into barebacking. Which was fine, he didn't mind it. 

Lamar was thinking, in these thoughts again. Part of him knew this, knowing what he was feeling. It's complicated, but he does know something. That he knows it's true. That's what he was feeling.

He knew it. Deep down within him. That he felt something for Franklin, that he has feelings for him. He just had to admit it to himself.

Just like he had confessed to Franklin earlier. In his own way, without words either. But it's enough for him (and Franklin). 

Then he snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts in his faded mind. When he noticed what Franklin was doing next. 

Franklin had already positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. He lifted Lamar's legs upwards, spreading them slightly, putting those legs over his own thighs. 

Lamar didn't say anything. Although he does blush at that. His blush had darkened, madly, at the position. At least Franklin didn't put his legs over his shoulders though (his legs are long enough, after all). He would die, being embarrassed. Because of that. 

Franklin noticed that this other male was distracted. He decided to do it. Now he pushed inside him. He grunted, nearly let out a moan, almost a slight noise at feeling that tightness against his shaft. It felt so good, very warm inside Lamar. But he resisted the urge or temptation to thrust yet. He stays where he was, just halfway in him. 

Lamar was arching his body at that, feeling all of this. He let out a noise, without even meaning to. His body reacted on its own. He was closing his eyes, tightly, gripping onto those sheets under him. He tensed, even shivered, at that feeling. He had felt it as pain went through him. He was hurting with an unbearable stinging pressure down there. 

Franklin noticed that. He comforted him. He whispered softly again, sweet nothings into Lamar's ear now. Staying close to this other dark skinned male. 

Lamar appreciated that, strangely enough. He calmed down, just slightly. Since it had distracted him from everything that's happening. He was blushing at this closeness, yet he kinda liked it too. 

Franklin was kissing Lamar's neck, jawline and collarbones. Once again. Then he was staring at him, a bit more. He stayed still, letting Lamar adjust to everything. Especially to that feeling. 

Lamar blushed darkly, with a reddish shade, feeling flustered. Just by Franklin's stare, that gaze from this other dark-skinned male, on him. 

His blush was also caused when he noticed something. He realized that Franklin was inside him. That shaft only halfway, but still, just thinking about it made him blush more on his dark skin as it was noticeable. 

He didn't think about that. His thoughts not on how this would be very gay, with how close they are and so loving it was, or the fact that they're having sex. All he's thinking about is Franklin.

It was almost like Franklin was reading his mind. Just like earlier. 

Franklin just smiled, warm and gentle, while he got even closer to him. He kissed Lamar again, on the lips once more, also gently now. Lovingly, warmly. With such gentleness, just like last time. 

Lamar almost melted from that kiss, slow yet deep, it even tasted sweet. He tries not to let out any noise or moan, feeling like it would be the end of him or at least close to that. 

He breathed quietly as they pulled apart from this kiss. Honestly, he couldn't deny that he almost melts when Franklin gives him a soft smile. That's also just as warm as Franklin's eyes. It appeared that way and it was nice to stare at. Into those eyes with a loving gaze. 

Lamar blushed, thinking about it. Of Franklin staring at him. Just like that. While Franklin is holding him close, as he's in a warm embrace with him. He bit his lip, for a bit, once again. 

He leaned against him, although just slightly. Now he takes in Franklin's scent, nearly getting overwhelmed by it. But he loved it too. That scent was of cocoa butter and a cologne of some sort mixed in.

Then he started thinking about something else, of it all. He thought about everything, feeling a different way again now. 

Lamar was breathing. Just as heavy as before, if even more. His chest had risen then fallen with each and every breath that he let out. His heart was beating just as much. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes again, but he wasn't staring at Franklin anymore now. He felt too flustered. Part of him, hated this feeling and that other part didn't know what to feel. Or maybe he does know. 

He felt like he was suffocating, like he was drowning in emotion, unable to really think. Although, strangely enough, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. He drowned in that love from this other male, wanting more. Especially closeness and intimacy from him. Just from Franklin. 

Franklin noticed this. Even that Lamar was thinking again, deep in thought. Now he gave him another thrust, deeper inside him. 

Lamar almost had an instinct, to arch himself, just like last time. His face was heating up once more, burning from feeling embarrassed. His mind was still there, after all. He wasn't out of it. He covered his mouth with his own hand. 

Until something else happened. 

Franklin moved it away, putting that hand on the bed. He had his grip on Lamar's wrist. Then he puts his hand in Lamar's, as he entangled their fingers together again now. 

Lamar remembered something that Franklin had said to him earlier. 

_"I want to hear you.."_

Franklin kept his eyes on him, once again. He kissed Lamar's neck. "Lamar.." he said to him, as he whispered that into this other dark-skinned male's ear. 

Lamar heard that, feeling a warm breath on his neck. Just like earlier. It was nice, strange yet comforting in a way. With how close Franklin was to him. He bit his lower lip again, out of habit. He gazed over at him now, just slightly. 

Franklin stayed there. Just like that, for a bit longer. Just loving that close, warm feeling and this silence, with Lamar. He also does this to let Lamar adjust more. He kept repeating those soft words, sweet nothings into this other male's ear, with his low voice. He was whispering softly and gently. A bit of warmth in that tone of voice, filled with his love for him. He wanted Lamar to feel comfortable with him, after all. He was holding him close, in his embrace. 

He snapped out of it, after that thought. He started to thrust again. He goes in deep. Until he was all the way inside Lamar. 

Lamar nearly cried out, at this feeling. He still felt strange, from that sensation in him. His body was very warm. He closed his eyes, for a second, shutting them. 

He also felt it. That he was so hot inside, from everything. It all felt like that. 

Like he was warming up. Although he felt better, eventually, adjusting slowly. He was relaxing, slowly even. 

Franklin gave him another kiss. Then he was kissing on this other male's chest, where Lamar's heart was. He listened to Lamar's breathing. He stayed there, as he leaned down and over him again. Just like last time. To feel that heartbeat, to even hear it. That he does. Now he heard it. 

Eventually, Lamar had adjusted as that pain numbed. He wasn't tense anymore. His body wasn't feeling that way ethier. He was comfortable with him. Even if he won't admit it, just thinking that. 

Lamar relaxed when the rush of warmth went through his body. He opened his eyes, slowly, to look at him. To stare at Franklin, with a longing gaze. 

Franklin gazed over at this cloudy gaze (filled with a want to be loved, to be close to him and even more than ever), that stare in those dark shaded eyes of Lamar's, faded in emotion. A warm feeling within him. Deep down in his heart. It was beating a bit more. Those thoughts rushing through Lamar's mind.

He was still staring down at Lamar. Such a sight he saw, when he does just that. He noticed how flustered that Lamar was, with a red shade of a blush on his dark skin, slight tears in those eyes and his body shaking (just slightly) from feeling everything. 

Lamar breathed, quiet and silent, ever so softly in that low voice. He reached out towards him, over to Franklin. He wraps his arms around Franklin's shoulders, then neck. He pulled him down, holding onto Franklin. He was wanting to be even closer to Franklin. 

Franklin was shocked, then he smiled once more. When he noticed that. He saw this new side of him. A side of Lamar where he's clingy and affectionate, wanting to be close to him. He kinda liked it, really starting to. He thought that, with a smile now. 

He kissed Lamar's neck, in a gentle way. He started thrusting again. 

Lamar moans softly, a bit more even. It was quiet, silent in a way. But still there. Although he noticed that this other dark-skinned male didn't seem to mind it either. 

Franklin was thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced. In an even rhythm. He thrusted just slightly more, really feeling him. That warm feeling in him as well. 

Slowly, that's when he thought about it. He almost can't take it anymore, feeling all of that, this felt very good. With being inside him. He also couldn't stop staring. Because, to him, Lamar just looked so good right now. He kept his eyes on him. His stare was still on Lamar as he eyed him again. 

He never thought that he would ever be inside Lamar. It was better than he had dreamed of. That felt so good, very warm, to be in him. Inside that tightness. 

Lamar was gripping onto the bed sheets, tightly, once again. He was arching his body (without meaning to) now. 

Franklin noticed that and saw this now. He had a smile, strangely enough, ever so slightly. He stayed there, very close to him, for a bit. He kissed Lamar's neck again, with such gentleness. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, in the same way, gently. His stare on him was just as warm. He made love to him, slowly, passionately. His thrusts are deep and slow. 

"Lamar.." Franklin made a soft moan in his low voice as he talked to him, breathlessly. He also said something else, being out of it in pleasure. Being a bit in his feelings as well, also filled with love for him. "..I love you." 

Lamar really blushed at hearing this. Unable to say something cold, like 'don't say things like that, it's gay', because that's what he wanted to hear from him. He does feel that way, the same as Franklin. 

"F-Franklin.." Lamar moaned softly. He heard what was said, still blushing, although he didn't seem to mind ethier. It made him feel loved. His heart was beating faster. 

Their warm, dark and bare bodies are against each other as they're very close to one another. 

They made love slowly yet passionately. Being loving towards each other again now. 

It wasn't rough or too much. It didn't need to be, to show their feelings for each other. It was warm, affectionate. It's filled with passion, also love. 

They both feel a sensation of pleasure, blissful, intensifying ever so slightly. They felt pleasured a bit, from their love making. With their moans, breaths mixed. Which was filling the once quiet room. There wasn't silence anymore. Just all that between them. Passionately, lovingly. 

Franklin thrusted inside Lamar for a bit. 

Lamar really felt good, just like him. He gripped onto those bed sheets, tightly, even more than ever before. He arched his back, still under Franklin. While he moans again now, he came after that, on his lower stomach and dark abdomen. 

Franklin thrusts two more times, then he came after him. He still gripped onto Lamar's thighs, gently, breathing quietly from their love making. 

They both breathed silently, calming down slowly from it all, from everything. 

Lamar blushed a bit, still flustered, especially as he remembered all of that and this other dark-skinned male's closeness. 

Franklin was calming himself down, although he still stayed there, not pulling away just yet. 

Lamar was coming down from it all, from his orgasm. Everything was quiet, silent again. Except for his breathing, it's breaking that silence now. He watched him, as he eyed Franklin. Just for a bit. His body felt sore, although just slightly, but his afterglow was numbing him. Especially when he calmed down. 

He was just lying there, still down on that bed and on his back. He was still blushing darkly, flustered because of everything that had happened. Although he hadn't hated it, but he was more than slightly embarrassed (especially when he remembered how he acted during all of it), he also felt sore down there and on his legs, even his thighs were feeling that way. Even if Franklin was gentle with him during it (like he had said and promised). 

Franklin pulled out of him. Slowly, carefully. Though he stays there, where he was. He still leans over him. 

He asked him something, almost within a whisper. In a quiet, low voice. 

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He was making sure that he didn't hurt Lamar. 

Lamar was shocked yet he appreciated that, secretly, although this still made him freak out. Nearly acting like his usual self. Within being embarrassed (again, just like earlier) and feeling that way. 

"..w-why are you asking me that now?!" he said, loudly as he yelled this out, then he grabbed something near him. He had gripped onto a pillow, pushing it into Franklin's face. Although not too hard. He did that out of embarrassment. His own face heated up. 

Franklin only had a smile, while he was grabbing that pillow and putting it down by them. 

After that, he does another thing. Just because he wanted to, anyway. 

He was leaning in, getting even closer to Lamar (just like before), slowly. Ever so slightly. He just kissed him. He gave him another kiss. That's warm, gentle and loving. 

Lamar let him do that, staying there. He calmed down now. His heart was beating a bit more again. He closed his eyes, after awhile. He also kept them shut. 

They were both silent, quiet in this kiss. But it was loving too. Just like earlier. Like last time. In that nice silence between them.

Eventually, they're cuddling, staying like that. They stayed there, their warm bodies against one another. Just like this. Both guys are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. They cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably against each other, for awhile. Until they had fallen asleep together, peacefully even. In this nice silence, for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it would be xD & Sorry if I had drawn out the affection, with all that kissing and touching [I wanted Franklin to slowly break Lamar's 'tough self' with some affectionately soft kisses, especially that, slowly to get Lamar to feel comfortable with him], I couldn't help it (considering I had so many ideas for this fanfic) xD It's mostly filled with fluff. With pieces of smut mixed in (especially at the end). I just wanted to write something loving between them 💚 
> 
> I know that this probably isn't written all that good, again [xD], I just hope that it made sense and felt natural. That it didn't seem rushed at all. I hope so anyway. I just wanted to write something that had feeling and was affectionate with these two 💙 & I think that Lamar would become undone, after awhile of kissing and touching, that's how I thought so I wrote it that way ♡ 
> 
> I love writing Lamar as a flustered, blushing mess ♥️ & I've always adored 'tough' guys on bottom ;) xD 💚 
> 
> Also, I've always loved to write/read passionate sex & love making [especially between these two], instead of rough stuff, just so you all know (if you didn't already xD) 
> 
> Sorry if some of the fluffy parts are 'out of character', I just usually think them up in my mind and write them down, I couldn't resist adding these scenes in ♡ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this 💚


End file.
